Evil Dreams
by The Vampyre
Summary: Is there hope for young Sarah? Or will Jareth, daring and beautiful king of the goblins destroy her dreams and break her to his will? Shocking adventures, betrayal and blood. Mature content, not for children. JxS. Reworking the whole story, Please read.
1. Evil Dreams: Chapter Redone

Disclaimer; I do not own Labyrinth, I do, how ever own the story line. (Yay!)

Warnings; This is a Darkish Fiction, if you don't like this kind of stuff. DON'T READ IT!

This is a NEW version of the story,. Yes, if you have read the original first chapter, you will notice parts of it are in this one. But, I' have changed somethings and added new ones. I hope you enjoy it and if not. Tell me, I like to know what my readers think. Thanks.

---------------------------------[ Evil Dreams ----------------------------------

Jareth looked around his lonely bed room, at all the wonderful things he owned. From a large king sized bed covered in black silk and too many pillows to count. A fire place with a flame contently blazing in it's home. Stunning carpets hand crafted by some artist from the 18th century. The thought came to his mind that none of his possessions compared to her. His mind drifted over the way she looked the last time had saw her. Beautiful yet strong and true, her eyes like burning emeralds melting his soul, her lips like wine that only he could drink. If only he could capture her, keep her beautiful soul bound to him, here within his labyrinth forever. But, alas, she was not of his world. Everything he could give her was of no use to her. She could not live in his world, not happily or peacefully, only if he did do something he would regret. If he did't change fate after forcing her here, she would die a horrible death. Plus the thought lingered in his mind, what mortal woman could love a goblin king?

Jareth found his days boring and unfulfillable, nothing satisfied him. He ran a hand through his long hair as he sat in his thrown, the room dull and lifeless, he had earlier sent the goblins away. Silently he tapped his fingers on the chair arm, his eyes focused on some unseen place as he stared into his crystal.

She was very compelling the way she slept, such long beautiful hair flowed over her smooth shoulders. Sarah was sleeping, peacefully in her bed. A smile across her face as she dreamed. Jareth wanted to know what she dreamed of, he wanted to be what she thought about in her sleep. As he pushed the thought of barging into her dreams from his mind. He smiled slowly, gripping the crystal ball in his slender hand. 'Such a pity...' He thought as he stood an idea of cruel proportions invaded his thoughts.

That very night while he lay awake in his bed of silken sheets. He decided that he could stand it no longer; his hand slightly rubbed his staff. He desperately needed Sarah to warm his bed. Gripping his aching need with a fist he sighed inwardly as he thought of her young body and the idea of coming into her smile. He closed his eyes as he thought about being the first man between her thighs. Pushing between her folds to be one with her light. Her lovely body under him, loving him as he lusted and needed her. With this last thought, he came into his hand. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he snuggled down into his lush bedding, and drifted to sleep. A smile across his lips as he dreamed as many times before, about his beloved Sarah far away in the above grounds…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah sat in her normal little spot, some stump in the local park. The same spot some beautiful yet strange owl perched on at times. Her mind had wondered off again, to that beautiful, strange place she had visited once. Jareth haunted her thoughts since that day three months ago. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, and she couldn't do normal activities because he plagued her mind. He was such an evil person, why was he on her mind so much? She knew she despised him with a great passion. Maybe he was doing this to her, making her think of him with some sort of spell.

Her mind raced suddenly back to a fight she had had with her step mother. Once again, the fight of watching little Toby while her father and step mother went out. If only she could figure out some genius plan to make them hire a baby sitter instead of forcing her to. She sighed deeply, none of that would ever come true.. And if they really cared they would have listened when she told them about her teacher.. Mr. Sanderson.. He was out to make her school life a living hell. The history class he gave was almost never interesting at all, and he hit on her like a young boy would. He had tried to get her alone in his classroom more then once. Which, Sarah had thought was merrily nothing until he had grabbed her and forcefully kissed her. When she told her parents, they did not believe her. Mr. Sanderson was as old as her father. Much to old to want someone such as Sarah. This denial of her truthfulness had drug her into a deep depression. Of which she couldn't seem to shake off. Then the all to present idea that Jareth was watching her. Which did not bother her so much. She just wished he'd stop making her feel as if he was going to kill her. His lingering spirit drained all the life from her. Then again, so did everyone around her. Sarah had all but given up. She was failing History and English.. She couldn't handle any thing any more. Not with worrying about Mr. Sanderson and her parents. Jareth was the least of her worries so she tried to push that out of her thoughts.

Sarah stood up slowly and walked home. Her head hanging low as she watched her shoes slap the ground. She never noticed the dark storm cloud that hung over her head. Nor did she notice the strange yet familiar shadow lurking in an alley in front of her. Poor Sarah did't notice all these signs as she walked right into the hands of her enemy …

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Sanderson smiled at her in a friendly manor as he walked up the street. "Hey Sarah" He watched as she flinched, her startled eyes meeting his. "Oh.. Hello Mr. Sanderson" She said in a slow, mellowed tone. He could tell she was pale, maybe weak. He had been noticing her unheard of shocking grades. Something was happening with her, and he honestly hoped it had something to do from his advances.

"Please.. Call me Gregg.." He said with a sigh of regret. Sarah nodded as she looked at him with slightly annoyed emerald eyes.

"Gregg.." She spoke his name as if it was disgusting and bitter.

"I'm beginning to think you don't like me, Sarah. Is it because I gave you a failing grade in my class?" Her face turned a cute pink color at this. "Or maybe you're mad about that little scene after class.."

He watched as Sarah's eyes snapped up to meet his once more. "Mr. Sander.."

"Gregg.." He corrected her, "And before you start telling me about it, let me remind you that if you don't get at least a D on the next test in my class.. You're done. You'll have failed my class, Though.. I will let you make up some of your last grades.."

He eyed her down as though she was some treat and he was having hunger pains. "I don't know what you mean.." She started as she stepped away from him.

"Come on, Sarah. You're a smart girl, you know exactly what I mean.." He took her firmly by the arm and strode toward his car.

Sarah gave him a shocked look as she almost sat down on the ground, "No.. Mr. Sanderson.. I have to go home..No.. NO!!" She yelped as he swiftly picked her up.

"No.. Sarah. I'll give you a lift.." And although she fought and kicked him, Gregg Sanderson still managed to open his car, and toss the 15 year old screaming girl into the back seat of his car

Although she had fought to get out of the car. Sarah had come to find he had put the doors on safety lock. So, she had no way of getting out of the backseat until someone opened the door. She attempted to crawl up front, but Gregg back handed her in the face every time.

"Mr. Sanderson... Please.. Let me out.." She said, in her most stable voice.

"Sure, Sarah.. I'll let you go in a little while.. After we've settled a few things." He looked at her in the rear view mirror, Sarah shuttered and started to cry.

He drove for what seemed like hours, until he came to a stop.

Sarah noticed the change in scenery as she gazed out the window, wondering if any one would ever find her body out here.

It was a pretty good spot, she thought. Out in the woods. No one could hear her screams, come to her rescue.

Mr. Sanderson drug a frantic and screaming Sarah from his car. Her eyes still watering as she kicked at him.

He was a much bigger man, having a lot of power over such a small girl. He took her hands and pulled them over her head. Her thrashing and yelling didn't stop him as he tied her hands with rope.

It came to Sarah that he was working this whole thing to well, He must have had it all planned. The rope. The meeting on the side walk. It all made her sick to the bone. God, what kind of man would do all of this? What if he had done this before?

"Mr. Sanderson.." She started only to get a rough slap in the face.

"Gregg.." He said in a dragged out way, as he fought to tie her feet.

".. Gregg.. Why are you doing this.. Please.. My parents are going to look for me.. You won't get away with this.." Her tears still ran down her face.

He finished the knot at her foot, he had tied them apart. Which had lead Sarah to fear more than just the thought of death..

Gregg had tied her feet and hands to metal posts driven deep into the ground. Her muscles ached from attempting to break free.

"Shush, your parents won't even notice you're late.. and you won't tell them about this.. Not like they would believe you any way.."

Sarah sobbed as his hands ran over her, stopping to unbutton her shirt.

"Please.. Oh, God.. Please.. Don't do this Gregg.." She pleaded with him. He barely even glanced up at her tear filled eyes as he finished unbuttoning her shirt, noting she was't wearing a bra that day.

As he pulled her shirt back, he gazed longingly at her small, yet perfectly round breasts. His hands trembled as he touched them, kissed them. Her screaming was muffled as he bit down and told her, if she screamed he would bite her harder.

So, Sarah cried in silence as he fondled her breasts. Everything in her told her to fight, there had to be a way out. A loose rope. But, there was't.

Even though she could see a white owl sitting on a tree branch, she knew no one or no thing would save her.

Gregg sighed unzipping his pants as he pulled up Sarah's skirt. "This.. Is going to be my pleasure, Sarah.." He said as he pulled his pants down, along with his underwear.

Sarah cried out when she saw it, she had never seen any thing like that before.. Sure she had changed Toby a million and one times. And of course Health Class.. But.. In person.. and that big..

"Oh God.. Oh God... Help me.. Some one! HELP!! Oh God.." She fought at her bonds as she gaped at him.

Gregg ran a clinched hand over his manhood, His eyes on her as he pulled her panties down one handedly.

The seconds where passing, Sarah came closer and closer to what seemed like her horrible fate. Flash backs to the Labyrinth, where she was three months ago. She cried out.. "Jareth.. I wish.. I wish the goblin king would take me away.."

Gregg laughed as he looked at her "Sweetie, there is no one here.. Just you and me.."

Sarah opened her mouth to utter the last words, "Right now.." echoed in her mind as she heard the words come from her mouth. Someone walked up behind Gregg, a glowing white light surrounding them all...

-------------------------------------------

Jareth sighed, as he looked down at the helpless body of his beloved. Her little body bare, her private parts displayed. After he looked her down, he shook his head. Closing his eyes as he held a hand over her. The ropes around her wrists began to untie themselves.

" Sarah.. Sarah.." He whispered, his long strands of hair fell over his face as he bent to pick her up. Jareth gently pulled her clothes into their appropriate places.

The spell he cast, had left Gregg laying half paralyzed on the ground. In Jareth's mind, the man deserved to die.

He could't help but think about how close it came. That Sarah would have been raped by now if she had not called his name..

"Such a pity.." He sighed breathlessly, thinking how his world was not much better, that he was just as horrible as Gregg.. If not more so..

Gregg's soundless body started to move as he woke from his lifeless sleep. He rolled over and let out a yelp as Jareth forcefully ran him into a tree.

Jareth had him pinned, his strength far surpassed Gregg's as the man pushed at Jareth. His face had since turned blue, his feet dangled over the ground.

"She was never yours.. How dare you think about her.. Try.. Again to do this to another girl.. Much less Sarah.."

As Jareth's anger rose so did Gregg's choked screaming as he was running out of air.

Without giving the other man another moment to redeem himself, if even possible. Jareth crushed the throat he was holding, so swift that Gregg died within seconds.

Sarah started to scream.

"_YOU! You killed him!_" She shuttered and crawled back-wards in attempt to get away from him.

"Sarah.. He was trying to assault you.. He was trying to rape you.. This is what he deserved.."

Sarah couldn't take her eyes off of the body which had been a living man, who was going to abuse her only minutes before.

"Thank you.." She whispered, as she began to cry into her hands.

He sighed, walking to-wards her. At least she was thankful he saved her. Maybe the next million years wouldn't be so hard..

"Are you ready to go, or would you like me to wake him up?"

"Go? And you can do that.. Wake him up?" Sarah looked at Gregg's body and inched away a few feet.

"Yes, we can't stay here.. I need to get back to my castle.. And I have something for you.." Jareth said rather slowly as he came near her.

"Something for me? Wow, as wonderful as that might sound, what ever it is. I'm not interested and I want to go home right now.." She stood up and looked around, getting her barrings as she thought about which way to go.

"Sarah.. You're coming with me" He spoke the words as if he was completely certain they were factual.

She shook her head back and worth, "No.. I'm going home, Jareth. You can't stop me." Sarah smiled at him as she started to walk down the leaf covered path Gregg must have drove down.

Jareth appeared in front of her suddenly.

"You wished yourself away to me.." He started.

"To save my skin.. Honestly, wouldn't you like to save someone every now and then? Thank you? What do you want from me?" She spat at him.

"I want you.." He whispered under his breath as he looked up at her with a strange sad look in his eyes. "You had a choice, you knew I would come. Now, you know you have to go with me. That's it" He shook his head. "Such a pity.."

"No! No way am I going with you.." She looked at him, her long hair falling over her shoulder as she pointed at him.

"You've been haunting me since I beat you, You've been driving me insane. Who is to say you did't put Gregg up to this? You're a animal.. And you Never stop.. Don't tell me you did't make this happen.. You're horrible.. I can't.." Before she could rant on Jareth grabbed her, and they fell onto the ground.

A black portal opened up beside them, and Sarah started screaming as she fought with him.

She cried out as Jareth grabbed her hands, she kicked him in the shin as he tried to throw her over his shoulder.

Sarah bit him and kneed him in the chest.

Jareth gasped and dropped her on the ground, composing himself..

Before she could start screaming again, Jareth grabbed her, covering her wisp of a mouth with his soft hands.

One of his arms wrapped around her tightly cupping her mouth as the other arm was wrapping around her small body.

He stood and darted into the darkness, back into a world were plants have eyes, back into a world where scary beasts are actually friendly, and the most beautiful man is really as cruel as the most heartless person...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah woke to find herself in a cell of some sort. With bars on one wall, and decaying stone walls on the other three sides, she was trapped. A small untidy cot hanging from two rusty chains adorned one of the stone walls. While, a small sink with a busted handle and a bucket sat against the other wall. And one wall was left blank with a ripped off poster crumbled in the dusty grime filled floor. Her arms and legs ached; She remembered Gregg kidnapping her.. Then Jareth.. The whole scene played back through her mind..

Running up to the bars, Sarah gripped them and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" She took a deep breath. "PLEASE?! Someone.. Why.." Sarah felt her heart start to sink with each of her sounding echoes. Pushing at the bars, she fails to move the door of bars before her.

Sighing in defeat, Sarah sat on the old bunk and curled into a ball. The tears came freely as she knew she was stuck and without a reason. Wiping her eyes, what about Toby? What about her horrid step mother, and her father.. Would she ever see them again? Not that she cared. But, she didn't deserve this.. not after what had happened. Which brought the thought to mind.. Could Jareth had done this? Could he really have set this all up?

She jumped up from the bed, frantically looking around for something to escape with. All she found was a small, rusted over pocket knife that was hidden under a pile of rubble.

Sarah took the knife and stuck in her pocket. Sure, it probably could't hurt any one. But, it was better then nothing at all.

As she looked around her cell, she noticed a a weird looking place on the wall. It looked as if it had once been a door.

Suddenly, the thought came. Sarah busied herself with untying the ropes that held the cot.

Soon, she had the plank of wood pressed up against the wall.

Nothing happened.. Sarah kicked the board, and cried "It's not fair.." as it fell over.

"_Maybe you're not looking right.."_ The words made her think, as she picked up the large piece of wood and started again, trying to make a door.

After about the millionth time, the large plank stuck to the wall.

Sarah gasped, It worked? She pulled on the newly made door. She wondered what was on the other side..

Then she heard someone coming, heavy footsteps on the floor, coming closer with every single step. Had someone heard her? Was she about to be rescued? Or caught trying to escape?

She got the door open, took notice that it was a dead end. Sarah seen a huge man came into view. His hair was a long tangled mess, as were his clothes. A cruel smile deepened the corners of his slightly young looking face.

Sarah slammed the door and quickly reopened it, hoping it wasn't a dead end again..

In his arms he carried a slightly strange looking bundle that might have been a dress. But, she could't tell from the way it was held. And she did't care.. With one deep breath she ran through the door, closing the door behind herself..

---------------------------------------------

That's all folks.. I've been thinking of redoing the whole story for a while.. If there are parts you want me to leave or take out.. Speak up! Cause I'm redoing it ALL, and I'm only leaving parts I like and can work with. This is still going to be the same story. I'm just altering it a bit. I'd love to see some feedback if you leave it.. Thanks for your time!


	2. Never Again

Disclaimer; I do not own Labyrinth, Jareth or David Bowie :sighs: I know… so sad…

Authors note: Still going for that darkish feel, Jareth is still sort of turning into some bad guy… Possible torture and other nasty things to happen to Sarah in the next few chapters…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Never Again--

A faint scream echoed through the castle,

His mighty force had broken her as she lay on his bed.

Her eyes a mix of pain and misunderstanding,

He was lying beside her, almost still atop her,

Her hands are chained, she is bound and she cries...

His soft, un-weathered hands play upon her frame,

Touching forbidden places on her body…

His breathing settled as he slowly fell asleep,

She couldn't sleep, wouldn't sleep, her body ached

From the punishment forced upon her, the innocents that

Was stolen from her… Painful tears flowed down her face,

Recalling the whole scene every time she closed her eyes...

His hot body over hers, as he plunged into her uncharted depths,

That warm place meant just for the man she loved…

Maybe once upon a time she had loved him, but not any more… Never again…

-- A bit of drab, now on to the story--

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth was busy readying his bedroom for his slight meeting with Sarah. He was shocked to hear they had paced her in the dungeon. The thought of his beautiful little tease being held captive excited him to no end. Plus, maybe the bars of imprisonment would teach her a little lesson in the real way things happened down here. The way she would be treated if she denied him, this thought troubled him the most. Jareth did not wish to harm Sarah, but he had a feeling that things would become difficult if he didn't take it into his own hands.

Tapping his custom fitted boots on the marble stone floor of his room, he waits. Strange eyes scanning over his lush bed room. He wondered if Sarah would like his bed room, if she would like to be his one and only. Dwelling on these things only made him regret planning these things..

He waited for his young zap of a girl to come waltzing in like she owned this palace. And, in many ways she did. Or would. Because she was his, in every right. He would not stop until he saw her sitting at his side, as Queen if the goblins. But, he knew she would hate it. He knew she would hate him for what he was about to do. That he was going to change her life in less time then it took to think about it.

Jareth ran a beautiful artistic looking hand over his tight pants noting the tight budge in his crotch area. With an almost depressed sigh he decides he is ready for Sarah…

The only question is would she be ready for him?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah trembled slightly as they came to a stop in front of two huge set of gold doors. Her eyes darted around frantically as she searched for an escape. A wall of doors to her left, had they come from one of those doors? Sarah couldn't remember..

Josiah sighed deeply rubbing the cuts across his cheek, bending towards her as he began to say. "Tell him one word about what happened in the cell and I'll personally kill you…" He said in slow secretive speech.

"Shove it…" She whispered before trying to kick him in the shin. Her kick land right where she intended making Josiah release her and grip his leg. He stumbled forward as she almost tripped.

Sarah now sees her chance to run but as she does, she notices the golden doors opening slowly. 'Forget it… forget him….' and with that she kept running.

Slowly coming to the row of small doors. Sarah thought to herself that these might be service doors for the goblins. What does it matter? She slid a rather large door to its side, then entered the unknown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth stood at the doors of his large bed room, looking down on the cowering guard. His hand shot out, gripping Josiah's throat tightly. Anger boiled through his veins as his hand shook. Jareth's eyes almost started to bulge from his skull.

"Where is she? What have you done with her…? I told you to bring her to me…" He spat out with vengeance.

"I… I … I'm sorry… She just escaped…" He gasped as Jareth's gripped fist grew tighter.

With that Jareth threw him to the floor as he took off down the hall, sounding alarms and drawing a magic source to guide him to Sarah.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah found herself tumbling down a dark tunnel. She wanted to scream, to yell and plead for help. But, if she opened her mouth and cried out… They would capture her and subject her to the king. She tried to grip the walls or what ever she was falling past as she continued to fall. Though, he fingers never found any surface. What could Jareth want with her? Should she be frightened of the man?…

Suddenly the tunnel or slide came to a stop and Sarah fell through the air. Nothing under her, in front of her or beside her then she suddenly let out a terrified scream…

Falling heavily to the ground, a soft cushioned ground. She looked around in the darkness to see nothing as she felt around her. The ground was all too soft, and covered in silk?

Lights came on slowly, a flicker here, a flicker there as candles were magically lit around the room. She found herself lying on a bed of black silk sheets. Her arms already bound to the bed post as she looked around frightened. Ropes slowly finding themselves on the bed crawling towards her feet. She moved her feet to the side. The rope came for her right foot and darted forward as it grabbed the foot. The magical rope wrapped itself around and around then pulling her leg taunt against the bed as it wrapped itself to the bed post. Sarah screamed as the other rope does the same thing. She fought wildly then sighed. Her spirit slid into depression as she knew she couldn't get away from him.

After a few minutes of laying bound to such a soft bed, Sarah became suddenly aware. That no other person in the castle would have a room like this, unless they owned the place. She shutters. Why did Jareth want to see her for?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A smile crossed his cold lips as a hint of magic foretold him of the young woman in his rooms. He felt his fingers tingle as he thought of the many things he longed to do to her. To stroke her lovely mane of dark hair and run fingers across her perfectly beautiful body. His body hungered for her. And tonight, he would feed.

He walked a bit cheerier and he held his head high, he almost stepped along with a dance. His eyes looked brighter as he strolled down the halls. Informing the staff that they wouldn't need to look for the young maid any longer. Then, as he passed them, he called back.

"Dare none of you bother me in my chambers tonight, should you find yourself in my quarters…? You will pay with your life's" He smiled at his last words then practically skipped to his room. He sneaked in, then turned and closed the doors before double bolting them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right then, that's it for Chapter two. Hope it was good.. I'll try to get the next part up soon, until then. Happy hunting and keep your fangs sharp


	3. The Truth Hurts

Disclaimer; I do not own Labyrinth, Jareth or any other characters therein.

Authors note; Things get really dark from here. If you can't handle rape and sex, then please do not read any farther. If you're fine with this and want to continue to read the story then by all means. Go ahead and let the games begin…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah struggled with the ropes that bound her, as she heard someone enter the room.

"Hello? Who's there?" She called out, her body trembling as she glared off to her right then left.

A tall figure walked into the candle light, though she could not make out the person's face. She could feel the magic washing over her as the person stood there looking at her.

"Sarah, Sarah… I've been waiting for this moment for quite some time now." His voice was rich and twisted with notes of an accent. He strolled forward, lightly sitting his thin frame on the bed beside her. He placed a soft hand over hers, sighing as she struggled to move her hand but couldn't.

"Why?" She whispered as her throat started to tighten. A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt completely hopeless laying there before this man.

His long artistic fingers stroked her cheek as he looked longingly into her eyes. She looked into those oddly blue eyes, one slightly darker then the other. His whole body ached of something, something she could only think of as longing, desire? She couldn't quite put her finger on it. He looked like a man who had just been offered everything on a silver platter.

"Why? My dear child, I wanted you to bring you here to this magical world with me, When I offered you your dreams, when I asked you to fear me… To love me… I was not playing a game. I…" His almost gentle voice broke as his hand quivered. Turning his face away from her looked off into the shadows.

"Sarah, I've brought you back here for a reason. I'd love to give you a choice. But, I clearly can not let you leave this place. So, it would be in your best interest to just enjoy it. To enjoy the fine opportunities you have been given." He glanced at her longingly a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Sarah looked at him, candle light dancing over his lightly golden hair that hung in spikes. "Jareth…" She whispered softly. "Why do I have to stay here? I beat your labyrinth… I won… Why am I being punished for that?" Her bottom lip quivered as a new tear flowed down her face.

Jareth leaned over her, his lips oh-so close to hers. "You only won because I allowed you to. Do you honestly think people win? I always win… And sometimes it's very boring. But, you have made things interesting. Although I let you win, it was very entertaining" He ran a hand over her face softly.

Sarah shivered and pulled her face away from his hand. "I just want to go home… I want to see Toby again… It's not fair.."

"I'm sorry Sarah, but that's the way it is…" With those final words Jareth's beautiful hands forced her to look him in the eye. As his other hand slid down her body unbuttoning the loose shirt she wore. One of his hands cups her bare breast as he pulled a part her shirt. Sarah began to sob as she realized that this was why he had wanted her here, because he had wanted her. And a king gets what ever he wants…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His lips had only ventured as far as her small perky breasts, nipping teasingly at each pink taunt nipple until he knew she ached there. Until he knew that they burned and would remind her of this night for the next few days. He takes her breasts into his hands once more, playing with them roughly. Taking her tight little nipples and pinching them until she screamed.

Then his eyes found hers again as he pressed his lips so forcefully into hers.

Such a kiss Sarah had never known. Jareth had known many but he was going to enjoy this for all it was worth. It was a rare treat that he got to enjoy the taste of a virgin, much less a human virgin, better yet Sarah…

Her skin was very soft under his bare hands, so gentle and young. She had no blemishes. Her flesh unmarred and untouched by the hands of the world, and any other man. Jareth frowned sadly as his hands trailed down to her pants as Sarah cried out in horror. Jareth sighed deeply tearing them off and looking at her most private area still covered by light blue underwear..

Ripping off the remainder of her clothes, Jareth sat himself between her legs, his body pressing into hers as she screamed for help. He had already removed his clothes slowly, watching her eyes scan over his beautifully sculpted body. The huge object swelling before her, growing with such a need to be inside her. Tears running down her face as she glared down at him. The ropes that held her tight against the bed didn't loosen as she pulled and strained them.

"Please…" She stuttered, "Jareth… Don't do this; I'm sorry I beat your labyrinth… I never meant to defy you…" She stated franticly.

"It doesn't mater my sweet, sweet Sarah…" He ran a finger over her cheek while looking into her tear filled eyes. "After this you won't ever be able to go home… After this you will be as bound to this world as I am. Then you shall never leave me…" He sighed positioning himself over her. ".. And I'll always be able to find you in my Labyrinth, in my castle… In my bed…" As he whispered these last words, then he slid inside her slowly. Bringing two worlds together in one motion. He could feel how tight she was by the scream she gave when he broke through her tightly knit seal. After a long time he finally released inside her once empty womb. Breathing deeply he kissed her lips, removing himself from her then laying at her side.

Sarah laid there for an hour or more, crying silently as Jareth slept beside her. He had cast a silencing spell over her, so he could rest. Her mind started to wonder, Was he telling the truth? Would she never be able to go home after this? She couldn't even wipe her tears away or cover up her body as she was still bound. Jareth had gone to sleep a smile playing over his lips though he had a dried tear stain down his face. He had gotten what he wanted… Sarah could feel it in her bones that she would have to pay for this night, for the rest of her life…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jareth woke, his eyes scanned the room. It was still dark. But, he could feel the suns heat just beyond the black curtains of his bed chambers. Sarah had found sleep; he smiled at her sleeping form. He felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the blood on his sheets. Looking down at his body he could clearly see what had caused her this pain, for his body was coated with it. He knew how things worked, but he had never made a woman bleed this much… Not even a virgin… His heart ached for a moment before he felt a hot tear on his cheek. How could he have done this to her? His body felt heavy as he knelt down by her side. Tears running freely now as he held her small hand.

'She should have had a choice,' he thought sadly. 'Now she has no choice… None at all… Now she's bound to me… Bound to this world….' He sighed deeply, knowing very well he had not only just raped Sarah; he had ripped away any hopes of returning home, he had killed all of her dreams… And maybe even worse yet… He had given her a gift she would probably hate him for, for all times…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth untied the ropes that held her to his bed, slowly bringing her small body to his as he hugged her. Standing up he walked across his vast bed room. Heading towards a door off to the right of the chamber.

Entering the room Jareth walks over to a large bath tub. He lays Sarah in the bath as he starts running the water slowly. Stepping down into the tub he sits behind her, holding her gently. As if being kind now would take away what he had done.

After the water had reached their waists, he turned the water off. Hands playing softly over her skin as he washed her body. She was still sleeping, as he kept her in this state so she wouldn't hurt him. He knew she would want to hurt him for hurting her. Which he deserved, but… He wanted to take care of her now.

After washing her hair, he noticed he had washed everything but the area he had abused the most. Glancing down he sighed. Jareth moved Sarah around so that her head tilted back on the side of the tub. As he ran his fingers over her, washing away the blood. Sarah flinched even in her dream like state. This hurt Jareth deeply to know he had actually caused this girl so much pain. Coming up from her sacred place, he laid his hands on her as he sighed once more. It was time to wake her up…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright… That's it for now… Hope you all enjoyed it, if not I'm sorry… Any how… I'll try and write the next chapter soon, until then, Happy Hunting.


	4. Under Control

Disclaimer; I do not own Labyrinth, and I don't act like I do.. So, please don't sue me!!!

Author's Note; This is sort of the morning after, I thought of having some dramatic fight scene in the bath tub between Jareth and Sarah, but went with this instead. If any one would like the fight to be put in. Speak the word.. Oh, yeah.. If sex, blood, and that stuff bothers you READ NO FUTHER! BEWARE!! Everyone else? Read On!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, long ago on a lost beach a sad little child was lost and left alone. Her hair was tangled and her face was scratched, as her clothes were torn nearly off. Then King Jareth came down to the beach and saw the girl, feeling pity for the poor mortal he took her hand and lead her home. He had felt a heady lust for the girl even then. As it was not odd for Fae men to take young children for their soft and gentle bodies. More so the royalty of his world. But, he did not want to waste the lovely gift of having a human female virgin, no.. He would wait until she was ripe and then "pluck" her. So.. Jareth, oh so wise king of the underground sent the child back to the above world, to live with her father. He set up a chain of events to so beautifully place the almost grown girl back into his hands.. Only.. Plans do not go as one might think they would.. And little girls don't always want to be the beloved of a horrid Goblin King…"

---------------------------III----------------------------------------(((

Sarah woke to a strange room, the toys and books she had kept about in her room were no where in sight. The bed she laid upon was lush and incredibly soft, 'Where am I?' She wondered for a moment before trying to sit up. A piercing pain from her lower abdominal made tears start rolling freely down her pale face. 'What..?' She brought a hand up from between her legs to find fresh blood on her finger tips. Her heart sank as she made herself get up, she staggered about the room which was beautiful to say the least. Though she couldn't pay attention to such things as she made it to the bathroom. Her strength was gone, and as the horrible truth rained down on her, Sarah looked into the mirror and began cry. She was wearing a see through gown, and she had bleed through the bottom half. So much blood had Sarah incredibly frightened. She fell to her knees and wept harshly before she crawled to the toilet and vomiting repeatedly..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth heard her in the adjoined bathroom, he knew what she was going threw and knew she wouldn't want to see him. But, once he heard her throwing up he dashed into the room. His eyes full of regret and worry.

"Sarah.. ?" He softly whispered, knelling beside her hand holding her hair back while she finished her bout of sickness. He watched her as she wiped her lips and trembled.

Jareth wiped her eyes and sighed when she flinched from his touch and moved away. "Come Sarah.. I'm.. Not going to hurt you.. Again.." He said with such pained regret.

He noticed her bleeding and sighed, "Are you going to let me help you or am I going to have to get the doctor.. He'll tie you down and give you medication that you do not want.."

His eyes find hers for a moment. He advanced toward her and to his relief she did not back away. "I hate you.." She coughed her voice hoarse from the misuse of her throat.

"I know, Sarah.." He said with a sadness she had never heard.

Jareth's hands so oddly gentle took hold of her gown and pulled it over her head. Revealing the beautiful body he had come to love so dearly.

Her breasts were round and her nipples were erect. 'Is she cold? Or..' Jareth thought as his eyes wondered over her naked flesh.

He stood and slowly picked her up, knowing that she couldn't walk far not with what he had done the night before…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he had laid her into the bath tub, and ran the water. Jareth started to undress himself, watching her wide eyed expression as she became frightened of another assault.

"God.. What more do you want from me Jareth.. You.. You.." She began to cry as he came into the water.

"You horrible beast of a man? You monster? You Devil.. Come Sarah.. I've heard them all.. Don't flatter yourself.." He sighed deeply as he began to wash himself so he could focus on her next.

She wiped her face slowly, she watched him bathe with wondering mind. He was beautiful. So sculpted and strong looking. His eyes found hers as she looked him down. She blushed deeply..

Jareth shook his head slowly then began to wash Sarah with gentle hands, she trembled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sarah.. I'm sorry.. Please, do not do this to yourself.. To me.. Every tear you cry breaks my heart.. Every drop of your blood spilt is known to me, and I am pained.." He kissed her shoulder gently to be surprised as Sarah turned to him and kissed his cheek. He gasped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah fought inside her mind as she wondered why she would kiss him!

Her body was acting out of it's own will. "Jareth," She uttered as she began to suck on his lip.

"What's happening, How dare you make me do this.. How dare you.." She yells as she began to press her body into his.

"It's not me, Love.." He swore as he ran a hand over her chest, lovingly caressing her perky breasts.

She whimpers and came to rest in his arms. "What do you mean.. I hate you.. Why.. Why would I want to do this… I hate you.."

"You are tied to me, Sarah. Your body will always want me… Even when your mind does not.." He said slowly, as if wondering what he wanted to do in this situation.

Sarah could feel his member as it began to swell beneath her. "Oh God.. Please.." She whimpered as her hand began to play with him.

"Jareth.. Please.. Do.." She forced her tongue into his mouth as her stomach began to burn with lust.

Jareth looked pained with what to do, so with a sigh he took her small needy body and sat her in his lap.

He pushed his hard staff into her, as she had opened her legs for him so willingly.

Sarah shocked herself horribly as she enjoyed being with Jareth, she rocked on him and with every thrust she rubbed her breasts into him.

Her eyes rolled back as he sucked her breast and rubbed her button between her legs.

"Jareth.." She cried out as she came, and then he did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had finished, and Jareth had bathed Sarah, they sat in the warm water. Their bodies laid on each others, Sarah sat in Jareth's lap. He held her close and kissed her shoulder.

He ran his soft artist hands over her stomach and sighed into her skin. "I have some things to tell you…" He hesitated. "Some things that you won't like.."

Sarah leaned her head back onto his shoulder and placed one of his hands on her breast. "Oh?"

"Yes.." He said slowly.. "Remember last night when I told you that you could never go home? Because you are tied to me.. You are mine as I am yours.. So.. You can never go home.. Because you carry part of me with you.."

"What? Like part of your DNA through intercourse?" She asks sharply.. "No.. No, Jareth…"

"Yes.. You have my child inside of you…" He looks away as a tear rolls down his face. "Our child.."

Sarah began to sob and turned to beat her fists into his chest.

Jareth let her hit him for a while before he took her hands and held her there until she fell into him and wept into his chest.

"I'm sorry.. The only good thing through this is that you will become immortal like me and our child.."

"And I can never go home!" She cried out. "You've .. Raped me.. Impregnated me.. And have stolen my very soul.. I hope you're happy.."

"Because I still hate you Jareth.." She stood and crawled out of the bath towards her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this Chapter.. Sorry that it's so short.. Enjoy, and I'll post again soon if possible!


	5. A New Found Light

Disclaimer; I do not own Labyrinth.. Sadly.. 

Authors Note; Who reads these any way? So.. The store still has rape and torture.. Violence and stuff.. Enjoy and BEWARE THIS IS A DARK FIC! If you do not like bad stuff happening in the story.. Do yourself a favor and SKIP THIS ONE! The rest of you, who are mature enough to handle these types of subject matter, please.. Read on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah sat within the walls of her prison-like bed room. She had been there for hours, crying.

Jareth had stolen her very soul and someday she vowed in her mind, that she would make him pay. Oh so dearly, with everything she would make him pay, with everything he cared for..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth was still soaking in the huge fountain of a tub, he held his head as if in thought. "Sarah.. If only I could take this away.. And make you love me so I wouldn't have to do this.. Hurt you so much.."

He laughed sadly as he leaned forward and unplugged the drain. He watched the water flow slowly down the drain.

He stood up slowly letting the warm relaxing water run down his body in ripples.

Jareth stepped put of the sunken in tub-pond and simple stood there for a moment, deep in thought.

After a long bout of this , Jareth looked towards the door to Sarah's bed chambers and he started forward.

He walked into the room, wearing only a frown as he caught Sarah's eye.

"Going to rape me again, Oh wise king." She mocked him.

Suddenly with rage filled eyes, Jareth grabbed her arms as he pounced forcefully onto her. Sarah screamed as he brought his face down to hers.

He lightly ran his fingers delicately over her face before he almost pressed his lips into her ear.

"Heed my warnings, Little Sarah.. I regret hurting you the first time. But, I shall not regret any other torture you bring upon yourself.." He hissed through gritted teeth.

He had already became hard from feeling her under him, and the almost nothing of a shirt she was wearing. His thick staff rubbed into the night shirt she had put on.

Jareth noticed the tears in her eyes and that she had stopped screaming. He sighed and licked away her tears, she flinched as he did so.

"Such a pity.. You must realize, I am kind only when I choose so.. Then, All other times I am a horrid, cruel, beast of a person.. You, my new treat, must realize that you are mine weather you want me or not, I can do with you as I please.." He kissed her lips softly as he slipped her shirt up.

"Jareth.." She gasped air quickly, "We just made love.. Surely you could let me rest?"

She whimpered as he harshly ripped her shirt the rest of the way off. She squealed as he flipped her over and onto her stomach. "Give you a rest? GIVE YOU A REST?!" Jareth pulled her legs apart forcefully, his grip so harsh even he knew she'd have bruises.

"I've been letting you rest, you ungrateful worm!" He pinched her butt so harshly

"It seems our sexual needs are like two different planets.. I could f-ck you fifteen times a day and still be unsatisfied" He grabbed her hips and brought her butt towards him.

Sarah screamed pitifully as Jareth drove his huge aching need into her anus...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her screams echoed through out the castle as Jareth wanted her pain to be heard. He wanted her to be embarrassed by the very though that everyone knew she was his little sexual toy. That she would bare his children and watch him screw other women. He loved the idea that he could hurt her this way, if he so wanted to. But, in some since. Jareth loved her so completely that he talked himself out of humiliating her this way. To make her queen while he defiled her..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long bout of this, ramming and withdrawing of her. Poor Sarah had been gripping the pillows and the bed post as she screamed and cried from the pain she was dealing with. She knew better than to defy him. But, she would get her revenge. She would make him pay.. She smiled with an evil tint in her eyes.

Jareth stopped suddenly and withdrew his vast member from her butt.

"Sarah.." His breathing was short and labored. "That was a good ride.."

As he ran a finger over her should then flipped her on to her back. Sarah thought about what he has said. "Glad you enjoyed it.. You sick.." before she could finish Jareth had back handed her, then he sighed. "Now look what you've gotten yourself into.." He muttered, rubbing his hand from the force of his slap.

"Me?" She sputtered through a bleeding lip. "You're the one who keeps taking advantage of a fifteen year old girl! You're like 40 years old.. Probably 4000 years old.. Can't you get someone your own age? And you slapped me.. I have done nothing to you.." Sarah spat out as she jumped up as fast as she could.

"Sarah.. Watch your words.." Jareth warned with a murderous glare.

"Watch my words? You sick freak! You stole me from everything.. My family.. My life.. MY WORLD.. You.. You.. Stole.. My virginity.. You raped me of everything.. My innocents.. And you gave me nothing but some evil bstard spawn that I hate!" She screams at the top of her lungs before grabbing a rather large pair of pointy scissors.

Jareth's darker eye turned deep purple with rage as she took the weapon and held it out in front of herself.

"What are you doing? Have you lost your mind, you stupid girl.." He stuttered through clinched teeth.

"Maybe I have.. And it's your fault.." She whispers before taking the much to large for any good use scissors and forcing them into her abdominal with all her strength...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only a few moments later Sarah as laying on the floor her face to the stones as Jareth beat her with a whip.

Trying to kill ones self was punishable by many other things, he had said. But, he took to lashing his new toy until her screams couldn't be heard over the whipping "Thwap". She knew by the time he finished that her back would be terribly scarred for life.

Jareth took her gently and laid her in the bed. "Sleep now, Little Sarah.. And try not to harm yourself or our love child, I'll let the doctor come look at you tomorrow.. Maybe there is something he can do to ease your mind.."

He walked away, closing the doors that separated their chambers. He had already turned out the lights, all but a single candle by her nightstand. Sarah couldn't move to blow it out. So, she watched the flame dance for maybe an hour until it started to die down.

From the corner of her room, she heard something. Maybe the floor board creaked, or a mouse.. A goblin? Sarah flinched on the inside as she thought about the creatures that could be lurking behind every corner.

Her eyes watched the corner with such fear as she thought, 'maybe it's Jareth.. Maybe he's not done tonight..'

Something moved within the shadows, Sarah opened her mouth to scream. Although she knew it did nothing. Screaming because one is frightened was common.. The still darkness moved again then what she though might have been a figure stepped forward, she couldn't make the person out so well.. He remained in the shadows.

"Be still, Milady.." She heard a calm voice. Somewhat like Jareth's but with sympathy she had never heard before. And there were notes of sadness and understanding in that voice. As if it knew her.. As if it knew her pain so closely that it was it's pain as well.

"Do not be alarmed, I mean you no ill will." He said, stepping into the light once he noticed she was not screaming.

Who ever he was, or what ever he was.. Was beautiful. Sarah could think of no other words for him. His hair hung below his shoulders only about three inches longer then Jareth's, in the same style. Although his hair was a dull washed out grey color, almost white. He did resemble Jareth almost shockingly.

She noticed his attire, that of a simple midnight blue peasants shirt and black pants. His shoes which probably would have been boots, like Jareth's had been removed.

As he came towards her she noticed his eyes piercing into her, their stunning crystal blue depths startled her. She gasped,

"Jareth?" She asked in a whisper, as she wondered if was him only playing some weird game. He was much younger, and not as strongly built as his older self. And he looked so different..

"No.." The young man's face took on a disgusted look. "I am not Jareth.." He says before sitting down at the end of the bed.

Sarah flinched as pain swept through her, as well as nausea. Her eyes lingered on him. "Who are you.. What do you want from me.." A tear rolled down her face as she wondered if he knew she couldn't move to get away from him or not.

"Sarah.. I'm not going to hurt you.. I am not.. The king.." He laid a hand on her arm then sighed when she winced and began to cry.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you.. You have my word as a gentle man, and your friend." He said, his smooth voice easing some of her pain.

As she began to trust him, her pain eased away. He smiled as his hand began to glow a soft ultra-violet blue. He was using magic..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just wrote this today.. Thought I would post it tonight before I get busy and forget.. Enjoy.. And sorry if it has errors or any thing.. Busy week.. And not enough sleep! Any way, I'll get this edit better and the next Chapter to you soon!


	6. Never Forgotten Dreams

_Disclaimer; I do not own Labyrinth.. Sorry.. _

Authors Note; Again who reads these anyway? This is a graphic story.. If you do not like Rape, Molestation, Beating, Incest and just all around bad themes. Please, read no further and find something G rated.

For your information; For this chapter, things in long bouts of _Italic _are dreams and memories of Jareth, minus the beginning paragraph.

--------------------------------------------------

_A long time ago, before immortals discovered how to make cities and electricity. There existed a thriving land of Fae creatures. Among themselves they were incredibly beautiful, and amazingly intelligent. A mist this vast either realm dwelled a castle; The stone walls were brilliant and shown like the stars on a almost moonless night. At this time it seemed as if it would always be this way. The handsome Fae king and his stunningly beautiful wife seemed so perfect. With such loyalty and grace, with the power to make any thing happen and rule their world. That was until they became with child, A son.. A son of whom would be named Jareth.._

--------------------------------------------------

Sarah had eased into a peaceful sleep as the young man had washed away her pain in his healing magic. His deep eyes mysteriously watching her sleep as he pondered the essence of her. He could understand why Jareth had went through the trouble to keep her. She was all the worlds beauty inside one small girl. The only thing he could not understand is why the king would harm her so? And give her his seed when she was no more then a child herself.. The beating she had received had not harmed the baby. Jareth had seen to it that his child would live on inside her.. Estyn ran a soft, pale hand over her cheek. If only he could save her, the poor child. But, alas, only she could save herself and he was nothing to her until she realized that he was the only way out of the Labyrinth...

-------------------------------------------------------

_Young Jareth silently played with his wooden sword and shield. He had grown used to playing alone and without making any noise. His father, did not like Jareth when he spoke. So, instead of being beaten several times a day, Jareth kept his thoughts, ideas and fears to himself. As long as he could remember, his father had hated him and nothing had changed it. Jareth could not understand why.. His birthday had recently passed he was now seven years in earthly years. His father had barely noticed, nor did he care. He was too busy with his kingly duties to notice his son.._

------------------------------------------------------

Jareth's eyes felt heavy as he laid in his bed thinking. Tomorrow would be a rough day, more so when he thought about what he had done to Sarah. He would of course heal her, but he wanted her to hurt a while first. His mind kept recalling things from his past. Things he wished so dearly to be ripped from his mind forever.. and yet, they still came. As if on the warm evening breeze. Things never seem to be forgotten for long.. He sighed deeply and let the memories come as he hoped they wouldn't come again..

-------------------------------------------------------

_Screaming was nothing new in the castle in these dark times. The goblins had gotten used to the battered and misuse that was dealt to everyone within the walls of the castle. Their king had been known to violently abuse his only son. The boy was in the hospital wing being treated for several broken bones. Obviously the king had gotten out of hand again.. The boy was black and blue and bleeding from almost every opening. He could barely breath and was very close to death. When they asked what had happened. The king had simply said he had back talked him, and that was that. Young Jareth recovered, of course.. But, from then on things only got worse.. He rarely smiled again after that night, about a week after his seven birthday..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth found himself dreaming of his past now, although it was mental torture, he couldn't protect his self. He couldn't then, and he couldn't now. Perhaps he never would be able to.. He tossed in his sleep as the old nightmares kept coming.. Never ceasing as the night progressed and his sleep deepened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Estyn sighed deeply, taking Sarah's still naked form in his arms as he stood. His mind recalled things that would become of this.. Jareth would want his blood for messing with his woman. And, the girl herself might want to harm him for simply taking her away. But, why would she be angry over being saved from Jareth? Estyn could find no reason not to take the girl into safe keepings. At least Jareth wouldn't be able to hurt her if he couldn't find her.. With that.. Estyn walked towards the shadow from which he came, disappearing suddenly as he had appeared, taking Sarah with him...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When Jareth was seven and a half he was told of his fathers plans to remarry. This didn't bother Jareth much, he actually looked forward to it. Maybe his father would be happy if he had a wife. Maybe he would leave his son alone.. The first time Jareth met __Adrianna__, she was about a week over her due date. Her stomach was huge and round and beautiful. He was shocked to say the least that he was so soon to becoming a brother. Though, after excitement and wonder faded, fear came. Would his father hurt this new baby? He shivered, not wanting to know the answer.._

--------------------------------------------

The journey had only taken that of a few seconds, then they had arrived in Estyn's private chambers. With such flowing movements, he had laid her down in his lush bed, as she was still deeply within her sleep. He had tried not to look over her body, she was a child. But, she was beautiful. Her milk white skin so fresh and seemingly untouched by the hands of any man. Estyn almost cried out, again he thought why? Why had Jareth done this? He walked over to his dresser and took out a night shirt, with light hands he sat Sarah up and pulled the sleeves over her arms. Only buttoning two of the buttons on the shirt before letting her rest again. He fluffed pillows behind her head and tried to make her comfortable. She deserved this much, he thought. Estyn leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, before he stood and left the room..

----------------------------------------------------

_One night while Jareth was sleeping in his cot of a bed. His father came into his room, the king had been drinking, His breath breath laced with hard liquor. His mysteriously dark eyes wondering over the still form of his son. He was soon to remarry, his new wife was already with his seed, already with his child... Then the thought came, if only he had not had Jareth, If only his beloved Sabrina had not bore a child.. Then she would be alive.. Jareth.. Tears began to run down his face as he took off his spike embedded belt.._

--------------------------------------------

During the night, Sarah woke. Her aches had left her surprisingly, she smiled as she rolled over.

Perhaps Dad was making his famous pancakes this morning.. She thought absentmindedly as she opened her eyes and screamed..

----------------------------------------------------

_Jareth had not been able to move out of his bed once his father was finished. His little body was abused and broken now.. Beaten and raped like a poor child on the street.. Not the Prince of goblins.. He wept silently, pain coursing though his body as he sighed and breathed so slowly. Jareth wondered why he deserved this, what had he done to make his father care so little? Sobbing Jareth found peace as he fell into a deep sleep, hoping against hope that he wouldn't have to wake up.._

--------------------------------------------

After the horrors of the last few days had came back, Sarah found herself sitting in the floor of some unknown room as she cried. She still couldn't figure out why this all was happening, she knew Jareth wanted her, and he had her.. over and over. So, why this? Why here? She heard a door open and close, as she peaked over the bed she saw the young man from earlier.

"Who are you?" She whispered, finding it odd to hear her own voice.

"Estyn.." He said slowly, coming to her side and sitting down about two feet away from her.

"You.. Helped me.. Why?" Sarah sighed deeply, rubbing her tear stained face.

"Because.. I felt I had to.. Do you reject my help? Do you wish me to return you to the king?" He seemed almost mad at these words, even though he had been the one to say them.

"No.. Please.." She sobs, finding herself weak before this strange man. "But, who are you to protect me from your king?"

"What can the king do to me, I am his brother.."

----------------------------------------------------

_Estyn was fast asleep far down the hall in his own bed chambers. At nine earth years, he knew to stay in his room at night for his own safety. Jareth made sure of this.. By telling him to spell his room so that evil could not enter in. Thankfully, this meant the child was safe, for now. While his bother was tortured to the extreme, repeatedly... Tonight, though, was the worst by far..._

--------------------------------------------

"What?" Sarah coughed at this, '_Brother?! '_

"Yes, that's me.. The only living sibling of your child's father.. Meaning, I'm your brother by rape?" He mocked sadly..

"Funny.. " She spat out at him before turning her head away. "I thought you weren't like him... I thought.."

"Thought what?" He questioned.

"That you were nice.." Sarah whispered gently, as she looked at her feet.

"I was once, luckily for you I'm in good mood and willing to help you.. and my nephew.."

----------------------------------------------------

_King Derick had cuffed his wife to their bed, she was crying now because she knew he meant to abuse her.. and her step son.. Jareth dried the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes as he saw his step mother naked and chained to the bed. His father was a sick, sick man. Since the time he was seven years of human age, his father had been abusing him physically, sexually and mentally. Jareth knew now that his father hated him for killing his mother at birth. But, he had no idea that his father hated his wife for some unknown reason. "King.." Jareth started with fear as he watched his father take off his robe revealing his nakedness. "Hush, my son.. Tonight you become a man... You stop acting like a boy and whining about life.. Jareth, tonight.. you become like me.." The lonely man smiled sadly as he forcefully pulled off Jareth's own robe, revealing Jareth's own nakedness and swollen embarrassment. Adrianna looked from him to his father, her eyes huge and scared. "Derick.. No, please.. He is just a boy.."She whispered helplessly as her lip quivered. Derick slapped her across the face. "Shut up!" She cried out once, the he slapped her again. "Jareth, go to your mother... " Jareth shook his head. "Come now," His father took a hold of his sons erection. "We know you want too.." His father laughed and pushed Jareth between his step mothers legs. Derick put a knife to Adrianna's throat... "Do it Jareth, or I'll cut her, I swear.." Jareth's tears ran down his face, he knew his father would kill her.. So, he did the only thing he could.. He sighed deeply, pushing his staff into his mother.._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Well, that's it! Hope you guys like it.. Wow.. well, that seems long! Just so busy lately, and I don't have the time.. I'll try to work it better.. Enjoy!


	7. News

Hello to all my readers. I just thought I'd add a note to let everyone know what's going on. I'm re-writing my story. This means, I'm re-editing and adding stuff. Also taking out stuff. It's all good.

I just thought I'd let you in. The first chapter has been re-done. The other chapters are still in progress.

So, they might not make much since all together just yet. But, bare with me. In the end I think it will be great. If you would like me to post the original first chapter again so you can still read the story until I redo the whole thing, Just let me know.

I really want to keep this tight and not go AFK for months on end like I have in the past. I want to finish this story. So, I'm changing it a little.. If this bothers any one. Tell me, I want to hear what you guys think.. Any way..

Look for new chapters either re-done or completely new, at least once a week. When I finish re-editing and re-doing this story I'm going to start a few more, hopefully something else in the Labyrinth genre.

Thanks for the support and criticism, -- The Vampyre


	8. Original First Chapter: Evil Dreams

Authors notes: Sort of going for a dark fiction with Jareth as the bad guy and Sarah totally messed up. Not sure how this will turn out..

---------- ---------------------------------------------------------- --------------

Evil Dreams

Jareth looked around his lonely bed room, at all the wonderful things he owned. From a large king sized bed covered in black silk and too many pillows to count. A fire place with a flame contently blazing in it's home. Stunning carpets hand crafted by some artist from the 18th century. The thought came to his mind that none of his possessions compared to her. His mind drifted over the way she looked the last time had saw her. Beautiful yet strong and true, her eyes like burning emeralds melting his soul and lips like wine that only he could drink. If only he could capture her, keep her beautiful soul bound to him, here within his labyrinth forever. But, alas, she was not of his world. Everything he could give her was of no use to her. She couldn't live in his world, not happily or peacefully and if he didn't do something he would regret. If he didn't change fate after forcing her here, she would die a horrible death. Plus the thought lingered in his mind, what mortal woman could love a goblin king?

Jareth found his days boring and unfulfillable, nothing satisfied him. He runs a hand through his long hair as he sat in his thrown, the room dull and lifeless as he had sent the goblins away. Silently tapping his fingers on the chair arm, his eyes focused on some unseen place as he stared into his crystal.

She was very compelling the way she slept, such long beautiful hair flowing over her smooth shoulders. Sarah was sleeping, peacefully in her bed. A smile across her face as she dreamed. Jareth wanted to know what she dreamed of, he wanted to be what she thought about in her sleep. As he pushed the thought of barging into her dreams from his mind. He smiled slowly, gripping the crystal ball in his slender hand. 'Such a pity...' He thought as he stood an idea of cruel proportions invaded his thoughts.

That very night while he lay awake in his bed of silken sheets. He decided that he could stand it no longer; his hand slightly rubbing his staff. He desperately needed Sarah to warm his bed. Gripping his aching need with a fist he sighs inwardly as he thinks of her young body and coming into her smile. He closes his eyes as he thinks about being the first man between her thighs. Pushing between her folds to be one with her light. Her lovely body under him, loving him as he lusted and needed her. With this last thought, he came into his hand. A sigh of relief escaping his lips as he snuggled down into his lush bedding, and drifted to sleep. A smile across his lips as he dreamed as many times before, about his beloved Sarah far away in the above grounds…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah sat in her normal little spot, some stump in the local park. The same spot some beautiful yet strange owl perched on at times. Her mind had wondered off again, to that beautiful, strange place she had visited once. Jareth haunted her thoughts since that day three months ago. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, and she couldn't do normal activities because he plagued her mind. He was such an evil person, why was he on her mind so much? She knew she despised him with a great passion. Maybe he was doing this to her, making her think of him with some sort of spell.

Her mind raced suddenly back to a fight she had had with her step mother. Once again, the fight of watching little Toby while her father and step mother went out. If only she could figure out some genius plan to make them hire a baby sitter instead of forcing her to. She sighed deeply, none of that would ever come true.. And if they really cared they would have listened when she told them about her teacher.. Mr. Sanderson.. He was out to make her school life a living hell. The history class he gave was almost never interesting at all, and he hit on her like a young boy would. He had tried to get her alone in his classroom more then once. Which, Sarah had thought was merrily nothing until he had grabbed her and forcefully kissed her. When she told her parents, they didn't believe her. Mr. Sanderson was as old as her father. Much to old to want someone such as Sarah. This denial of her truthfulness had drug her into a deep depression. Of which she couldn't seem to shake off. Then the all to present idea that Jareth was watching her. Which didn't bother her so much. She just wished he'd stop making her feel as if he was going to kill her. His lingering spirit drained all the life from her. Then again, so did everyone around her. Sarah had all but given up. She was failing History and English.. She couldn't handle any thing any more. Not with worrying about Mr. Sanderson and her parents. Jareth was the least of her worries so she tried to push that out of her thoughts.

Sarah stood up slowly and walked home. Her head hanging low as she watched her shoes slap the ground. She never noticed the dark storm cloud that hung over her head. Nor did she notice the strange yet familiar shadow lurking in an alley in front of her. Poor Sarah didn't notice all these signs as she walked right into the hands of her enemy …

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before she could start screaming, Jareth grabbed her, covering her wisp of a mouth with his soft hands. One of his arms wrapped around her tightly cupping her mouth as the other arm was wrapping around her small body. He darted back into the darkness, back into a world were plants have eyes, back into a world where scary beasts are actually friendly, and the most beautiful man is really as cruel as the most heartless person...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah woke to find herself in a cell of some sort. With bars on one wall, and decaying stone walls on the other three sides, she was trapped. A small untidy cot hanging from two rusty chains adorned one of the stone walls. While, a small sink with a busted handle and a bucket sat against the other wall. And one wall was left blank with a ripped off poster crumbled in the dusty grime filled floor. Her arms and legs ached; she couldn't remember how she got here. All she could remember was some huge thing grabbed her then.. She was in this place. A jail cell..

Running up to the bars, Sarah gripped them and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" She took a deep breath. "PLEASE?! Someone.. Why.." Sarah felt her heart start to sink with each of her sounding echoes. Pushing at the bars, she fails to move the door of bars before her.

Sighing in defeat, Sarah sat on the old bunk and curled into a ball. The tears came freely as she knew she was stuck and without a reason. Wiping her eyes, what about Toby? What about her horrid step mother, and her father.. Would she ever see them again? Not that she cared. But, she didn't deserve this.. not after what had happened. Which brought the thought to mind.. Could Jareth had done this?

Then she heard someone coming, heavy footsteps on the floor, coming closer with every single step. Had someone heard her? Was she about to be rescued? Sarah jumped up and ran to the bars. Not that It was much a run, more like a few big steps.

As she got to the door she tapped on the bars as a huge man came into view. His hair was a long tangled mess, as were his clothes. A cruel smile deepened the corners of his slightly young looking face.

In his arms he carried a slightly strange looking bundle that might have been a dress. But, she couldn't tell from the way it was held.

"Hello there!" She said kindly, smiling. "Can you let me out of here? Where am I?"

He came to the door, slapping her knuckles. "Back away from the door, the king has sent me to ready you for a meeting with his majesty."

Sarah looked at the man strangely. "His majesty? You mean Jareth don't you.." She snapped as she knew now that it was Jareth.. What a terrible thing to do.. "Did he bring me here? What's this about?" She demanded.

"I don't know all I know is the king wishes to speak with you. Ask him when you get there.." He opened the door and started to walk into the cell. Leaving the door open with slight ease as he looked her over from head to foot.

"Don't even think about running, there is no way out of his part of the castle. I'd catch you before you could get to far.. And, you don't want to make me angry.." He smiled wickedly. She wanted to run, she could feel the need to. But, she could tell that this guy would out run her.

Sarah was left speechless for once as she watched him come into the small space of her cell. Watching as he pulled an old tub out from under the bunk. After a moment of awkwardness he laid the dress on the bunk then, He took the tub and placed it near a wall, forcefully turning on the sink then pushing the tub under the sink. So that water ran into the tub instead of on floor.

The strange man shifted through his pockets and brought out a slightly green bar of soap. He offered it to Sarah before telling her to undress.

"What? Are you crazy?" She shook her head, eying the murky tub full of water then looking into his eyes she shook her head again. "No way.."

"You do as you say, or I'll do it myself" His words were stern and Sarah shivered. Her hands trembling as she shook her head once more.

"Fine then, have it your way!" He said as he came towards her pinning her to the floor as she struggled and fought to free herself. She dug her finger nails into his face as he ripped at her clothes. She cried out as tears fell down her face. His massive hands engulfed her as he ripped away the rest of her clothes. She screamed until her out bursts became whimpers. All he did was strip her down then bathe her, but it was so degrading.. and it made Sarah fell so dirty.."You will regret this.. I promise you that.. " she eyed him angrily.

Sarah sat on the bunk as the huge man tried to dress her lithe frame. She snatched the dress from him and pulled it on. Lacing the laces here, buttoning a few buttons there until the dress was on and she was done.. Finally. What ever his name was had enjoyed touching her the ways that he had. Not that he had actually touched her all over. She had bathed her most private areas. But, he had seen her. This was enough to satisfy his mind. He knew Jareth would kill him if he had did any thing to her.

He silently hoped she wouldn't tell that he had taken her clothes off and helped her bathe. Jareth would send him straight into the bog of eternal stench for sure..

Then, Josiah, for that was his name took Sarah forcefully by the arm and led her out of her cell and down the many halls through the castle. She didn't take time to remember them all because there were so many.

Her spirit broken, her world torn away and she still couldn't figure out why. Well, she had one idea. She had denied him; she had not loved him as he had asked. And now, she was being punished.. She hung her head and walked the long dark halls. This was worse then tiptoeing around Mr. Sanderson.. And her horrible step mother..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, until then bye!


End file.
